


Deviant

by Cornflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi's a serial killer, M/M, Multi, Psychopathic Tendencies, future acts of seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who would’ve thought the psychotic killer would have the hots for the guy chasing him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviant

 

They had never expected the killer to take the risk of committing murder in broad daylight. What was even more of a shock to Eren Jaeger was that the sick bastard had yet again gotten away without a trace. The group of agents desperately hurdled through the enormous house, searching for the source of the ear-splitting screams that previously echoed through the halls.

 

Eren trudged up the stairs ahead of the rest, cradling his gun close to his chest. He kept close to the walls as he stealthily made his way towards the bathroom door. He frantically twisted the doorknob, letting out a shaky breath as he took a step back then rammed full-force against the locked door. He could hear his sisters cries of dismay, telling him to stop as he watched the heavy door make a thundering impact against the marble floor. 

 

The once pristine surface was now stained with crimson blood and gore which smothered the scene. The rank stench of rotting flesh melded with acrid copper filled the air-the pungent smell made the agents stomachs churn. 

 

Jean cringed in disgust as he followed behind Mikasa while she made her way back to her brothers side. Annie was guarding downstairs-she may be one of the FBI’s strongest fighters, but her fear of blood made it clear that dealing with homicide was not her forte.

 

Eren’s breath caught in his throat once he caught sight of the decapitated body lying lifeless in the red imbrued tub. The jumble of wet intestines spewed across the porcelain looked as if they were torn out bare handed. 

 

By the hands of a morbid killer. 

 

Jean looked nauseous enough to throw up as he supported himself against the doorframe. Even Mikasa looked taken aback, her usual impassive expression taking on a look of revulsion. 

 

Eren was hardly ever affected by gore, but the sight of a victim that had been tortured from the insides was more than enough to make him feel weak to his knees. He felt his own insides do backflips as he clenched his fists in anger. America’s most wanted criminal escaped yet again, and they still didn’t know who he was or what he looked like.

 

They were best agents in the fucking country but couldn’t take down one guy! How could they be sure the killer was even male? Hanji made it clear that this past month all they’ve managed to find out was that there is no doubt that the same person was committing these murders. Other than that the team was practically clueless. Who they were dealing was a sick freak of nature and Eren would do anything to get the mother fucker behind bars.

 

Eren jerked his head to the right and to his surprise, met a large blood-stained mirror which had been used for writing. Unlike the body, the thick red letters were neat and legible. The message was obviously in French and he had to squint in order to make sense of the foreign language,

 

_ ‘Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi.’ _

 

Enraged, Eren broke the painful silence as he drawled out through gritted teeth, 

  
“Never underestimate your enemy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had written this a few years back, hoping to make an ongoing fanfic. Didn't have anywhere else to save it, but couldn't bring myself to delete it. I thought I'd might as well post it here.


End file.
